


上下易位

by Movingsun



Category: Kamen Rider Blade
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movingsun/pseuds/Movingsun
Summary: “橘前辈总是丢下我一个人。”





	1. Hope U Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> 实际上是关于上城睦月/橘朔也的一些存稿  
> 大多数是自我映射和梦中妄想  
> 很难看，很难看懂，对你我都是

Hope U Remember Me

上城睦月来香港的时候是七岁。家住在半山腰上的富人区，从窗户望出去可以看到海。进了满意的大学，补习班的成绩也不算差。剑崎是他的直系学长，和他同一个高中，又马上在同一个大学。每个人眼里的睦月都是乖小孩：经常说谢谢和对不起，从来没有打破过家里的门禁，对每个人都好言好语，仅有的吵架里还会因为说不清话而蹲下来哭泣。  
他对橘朔也说完了自己的情况，然后在床上翻了一个身：“你也把我当小孩子看吗。”  
这话是个陈述句。睦月刚说完就又感觉到鼻子酸酸的，只好把脸埋进枕头里。床褥显然很久没有晒过，摸上去有一股潮气，但带着干净的柠檬洗衣液味道。  
睦月等了好久橘也没有说话，也不敢回头去看他，只好又自顾自地说起来：“我今天没有按时回家，我妈肯定用短信和电话轰炸我的手机了。她总是担心我出什么事，可我已经不是小孩子了。为什么每个人都把我当小孩子看呢？橘前辈，你也把我当小孩子看吗？”  
他摸过已经关机的手机，把上盖打开又合上重复了好几次。出租屋的隔音不太好，楼上有人在跳踢踏舞，节拍声像是抓着他的心脏在晃动。睦月被吵得心烦意乱，爬起来想去够橘的肩膀，但刚伸出的手又停住了：橘趴在窗户边的桌子上睡得很沉，香烟搁在窗台上燃烧至过滤芯，一缕青色烟雾袅袅而起，遮盖住了今晚的新月。

今天更早些的时候睦月还在橘工作的地方和他插科打诨。剑崎常到这家店来，睦月也当了几次跟班。他和橘熟识起来还是因为他不小心被人摸走了钱包，没有多余的钱请望美吃糖水，而橘来给他解围免了单。剑崎说在他知道这家店的时候橘就在这里工作了，虽然似乎是个味觉迟钝的人，但看起来像是店里的掌事，他们每次来，都能看见橘坐在靠窗的位置算什么账。时间长了，睦月也自己来，在补习班下了之后，特意跑到橘的那张桌子去写补习班作业。  
他数学着实是不太好，入学考试也勉强压线。家里又逼他读工科，便未雨绸缪给他报了补习班。睦月先是盯着教材上的插画发呆，然后又伸头偷看橘的账本，等到算完一行，他便抱怨数学学不懂，一道题能算半天。橘很耐心，知道睦月只是抱怨，但总拿着课本给他讲例题。睦月半懂不懂，回家又埋头熬夜一通，竟然也能在补习班考试的时候考个前列分数。他兴冲冲拿排名表去给橘看，说了好多谢谢。  
工作日下午，店里的人很少。吊顶风扇在他们头顶转得嘎吱嘎吱响，空调马力又不足，睦月热的满头都是汗，一张纸在手里捏了太久，湿漉漉的，触碰起来像哭过后的脸颊。橘请他吃杨枝甘露，年轻人心不在焉地舀着碗里的西柚，偷瞄坐在他对面的中年人：搭在两边的头发总是落下来，橘别了一个小夹子在侧发上，眼镜片干干净净，不像他自己的那样好几天都不洗。睦月一直坐到店里有了西晒，夏季灼热的傍晚阳光打在对面大厦的玻璃窗上又反射到他们桌前，他才把碗一推，对橘说：“我以前是不是有许愿？”  
“许什么愿？”  
“我数学考好了，橘前辈要答应我一个愿望。”  
这哪是自己许愿。橘觉得好笑又可爱，顺势答应下来：“那要怎样？请你吃饭？”  
睦月发现剑崎在楼下等公交，看来是要回家去，“去兜风吧。”  
橘一时愕然，“但我没有驾照。”

他们在换班后去坐夜晚观光巴士，橘换下他那套衬衫马甲，随意套了件纯色短袖衬衫。游客来来往往，他们一直坐在二楼最后一排，睦月像趴在课桌上那样，傍着栏杆在看那些明亮得几乎刺眼的奢侈品橱窗。他想他还没有拥有一块自己的手表，而手机屏也被自己摔花了半边。大人的概念是什么呢？睦月想了又想，他觉得橘是合格的成年人，于是也跟着别人喊他叫前辈，自己明明过了十八岁，却总是被人当成需要哄的小朋友。想到这里，他便去打量坐在他身边的人。橘常年都留着仿佛上世纪的发型，眼镜也是普通的黑框，手表戴在右手腕，玻璃面上满是划痕，像是某种纪念品；在糖水店里时穿工作服，今天是第一次见他穿便装，也是会淹没在街道上的类型。睦月想不明白，被自己的念头追得精疲力尽，心里又布满了虚拟出来的被怠慢的委屈，等到橘发现小孩儿缩着肩膀的时候，他已经哭得满脸都是眼泪了。  
橘慌张地摸出几张店里的餐巾纸。观光巴士在中环街道上行驶，霓虹灯和各式招牌在他们的视野角落虚晃闪过，回南天潮湿的晚风吹动发梢，睦月抬起头，在橘的眼睛里看到了自己皱成一团的脸。他劈手夺过餐巾纸捂住脸，一个劲往角落靠，头埋得越来越低，快要在座位上蜷缩成一只蜗牛。  
橘轻轻拍着他的肩膀，睦月闷声闷气地咳嗽了两声，想要掩埋住自己正在打嗝的尴尬事。他拔下一撮花带的锡箔纸条，说他不想回家。

睦月跟着橘到了大厦楼下时才止住打嗝声。橘问他想不想喝点什么，睦月摇摇头，先一步进了电梯。橘住的地方离糖水店意外的远，睦月一路走过来，已经分不清方向了。屋子很小，书房在阁楼上，但收拾得很干净，不像是常见的独居屋。橘给了睦月一套一次性洗漱用品，催他早睡。睦月关门刷牙，刷到一半，又打开一条门缝偷看。他看见橘在抽烟，靠在小窗的玻璃上，月光像碎银一般洒得满地都是。  
他刷牙时就在后悔自己一时用气——倒不是因为妈妈总是在给他打电话，他发了邮件过去就索性关机——睦月觉得不好意思留宿，便一直躲在洗手间里发呆。直到橘来敲门，他才扭捏着出来，接过橘给他的枕头。  
床很小，两个成年体型的人睡一起过于狭窄了。睦月自觉留了半边床，但橘好像没有那个意思，一直坐在餐桌边不动。睦月受不住额外的沉默，说：“能不能教我抽烟？”  
他听见橘很小声地笑：“小孩子学什么。”  
“我不是小孩子！”他被触了心结，突然大吼一声。喊完又觉得自己做错了，赶忙道歉。听起来橘并不在意，跟他说些大道理。睦月听着听着，刚刚在观光巴士上的委屈又涌上来了，他脑子里晕晕乎乎，像漂浮在天上，橘在很远的地方和他说话，声音时大时小，踢踏舞曲又传过来了。  
他装作毫不在意，问：“你也把我当小孩子看吗？”

第二天早上起来的时候橘已经走了，给睦月留了纸条说明最近的地铁站和一份牛奶吐司。他回到家，果不其然挨了一顿骂，但又觉得昨晚过得很恍惚，也不去在意语言上的中伤。剑崎约他去爬山，问他昨晚到底去了哪，他才知道剑崎半夜都被电话骚扰。他赶忙先道歉，然后才说了到底怎么回事。剑崎并未做什么发言，反而让他要好好感谢橘前辈的收留。于是傍晚的时候他们去到糖水店，睦月张望了一圈，发现橘竟然不在。  
他连着去了一星期，直到八月份的最后一天，才又看到橘出现在店里。他披着件军绿色夹克，睦月都替他热的慌，赶忙去打招呼。橘看见他先是一愣，才伸手去摸他毛扎扎的脑袋。  
“橘前辈……这段时间很忙吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“……上次真的很谢谢。”  
“没事的，谁都有赌气的时候嘛。”  
睦月心下紧张，思考自己是不是把天给聊死了。他盯着自己球鞋上的污渍，直到橘递给他一张便笺，上面写着一行邮箱地址和国外的居住地址。睦月迷茫地抬起头，橘解释道：“我要离开香港了。”  
“……啊？什么？离开香港？”  
“嗯。以后想和我联系可以给我发邮件。”  
睦月呆滞地看着便笺上的笔迹。假期最后一天，店里人满为患，但他仿佛像是在暑假的某个下午，店里空旷无人，他坐在靠窗的座位上，橘在讲数学题，偶尔能听到门上风铃的声音。橘见他不说话，只好又揉揉他的脑袋，轻声叮嘱：“以后不要再哭了。”

橘的行程刚好定在中秋节那天。初秋的雨打在睦月身上冰凉，他忘了带伞，一路偷偷跟着橘来到渡轮码头，兜里揣着两个流心蛋黄的月饼和那张便笺。橘只背了一个小包，穿着件雨衣，混在人群里捉摸不定。睦月好容易跟上他的时候，船已经开始鸣笛了，送别的人们挥起了手，他抹了把脸上的雨水，定定地看着橘。他一直没有出声，一直咬着牙忍着，直到橘发现了他，隔着茫茫的水波和倾盆的雨幕喊他名字：  
“睦月——”  
他隐隐约约听到几个音节，提在嗓子里的一口气就猛然松懈了，哭了出来，想说出的话全都被压在抽噎里。睦月也只好跟着送别的人群用力挥手，对于橘是否会知道他在哭泣，都觉得无足轻重了。

大学四年里睦月给橘写了很多封信。电子邮件也好，越洋信件也罢，每一封都如石沉大海，杳无音讯。剑崎说他变了很多，睦月问哪里变了，剑崎摸摸后脑勺有点说不上来，支支吾吾半天才告诉他，是变成熟了。  
变成熟了吗？他反问自己，也问剑崎。后者肯定他：以前像小孩子，现在真的是大人了。  
明明自己也只比我大一级。  
睦月一时无言。回家继续朝着那个邮箱地址发邮件，向橘告了一发剑崎的状。  
他在毕业旅行的时候偷偷摸摸找到了橘留给他的地址。睦月满怀希望地找过去，却发现那里现在是一座荒废的神社，很久都无人打理，连野生动物出没的痕迹都没有。有只猫路过门口，朝他叫了一声，他还来不及回头去看，猫就跑走了，留给他一道飞逝的黑影，睦月顺手在神社路边的架子上扯了一条预言纸，是小吉。  
睦月怅然地站在院子里朝门外望，更远处是重叠的雪山山峦，太阳照耀下，花期过了的田野上只有零星几点颜色。他掏出便笺纸，看了一遍又一遍，最后像是下定决心似的，代替了那条预言纸，将它系在落满灰尘的绳索上。


	2. 今日の日はさようなら

今日の日はさようなら

 

望美推开房门，把他从书桌前揪起来——睦月这个青梅竹马从小就有一身怪力，他的大框眼镜直接摔在书桌上，又跳到地下。他慌忙蹲下去捡，还吹了又吹那两块镜片。  
“望美，眼镜要摔坏的。”  
睦月甩开女孩儿的胳膊，但又迅速被抓住：“睦月！睦月！他出现了！”  
谁出现了？刚上初中的孩子还在对着陡然增多作业头疼，望美的喊声让他终于有机会看了一眼初春的窗外——隔壁的空房搬来了人，但没有搬家车，租户只提了两个行李箱，这时候正站在邮箱前修理那扇生锈的小门。  
显然睦月并没有印象，反而是望美的过于激动让他费解：“是谁啊？不过是今天新搬来的邻居罢了。”  
望美使劲拍了睦月后背一巴掌，他差点把午饭都给吐出来：“是夜礼服假面！”  
女孩子猛地推开窗户，樱花花瓣被一阵风夹杂着吹进了他的房间。  
上城睦月的记忆像是被通上了电那样，缓慢而又闪烁地浮现出一个舞台上的面孔，披着深蓝色天鹅绒的披风，礼服领绣着金边线，手上那支玫瑰花抛得没有力度，软塌塌地跌落在地上的彩纸屑里。这也是从剧场回来的那天晚上曾出现在他梦境里的形象。睦月觉得做了这种幻境般的梦着实不符合自己的男子气概，但他又不禁会回想起一弯新月下的黑色披风和绅士权杖。  
他们一起奔到楼下院子里，躲在灌木后偷看这位新来的邻居——的确是夜礼服假面，但又不是。

事实上前天的舞台剧其实并不成功。睦月刚上初中，作业量还不适应，但望美刚好过生日，又从小就和他们家玩得来，两家人便去吃了晚饭，买了舞台剧的票来消磨时光。开场前临时通知夜礼服假面的演员突发状况不能到场，换了一名新人替补演员。睦月虽然不懂戏剧，但也能看出他的紧张，披风甩起来的时候不小心打中了台阶下小演员的脸，中途貌似是忘了唱词，眼神飘忽着去看女主角，而月野兔回他一个鼓励的微笑。在场观众多是打扮成美少女战士们的小姑娘，睦月本就为那名新人尴尬，再加上一个高个儿男孩在其中，就显得更加不适了。他看着舞台上牵着水手月亮的夜礼服假面，想，对方是不是也会感到窘迫呢？  
他和橘朔也熟悉起来后才问过这个问题。彼时橘已经不在剧场当替补，而是一心一意准备考演艺学校。睦月和橘很合得来，橘来打过招呼后他就经常和他在院子里隔着一道墙聊天。橘坦诚说辉夜岛的演出是他第一次代替正式演员上场，而且在开幕一小时前才接到通知，虽然准备早就做好了，但依然紧张得腿都在颤。还好戏服对他来说大了一号，没人发现他的胆怯心思，就连那支没扔多远的玫瑰花，除了下场后木星姑娘曾调笑过他，也无人来指责。睦月趴在两户人家之间的围栏上，看着橘在院子里晒床单：格子花纹的布单被初夏微风吹得鼓胀如海上白帆，橘穿着一件黑色工字背心，露出大片小麦色的肌肤，一道缝过针的伤疤横亘在后背上。  
橘解释说是在自己刚入行的时候摔的，一天三场舞台剧，每一场都要毫无保护措施地在空中荡来荡去，可日场观众的人数连一只手都数的过来。辉夜岛是自己第一次正式上台，即使是作为替补，算是一次难能可贵的经历。睦月突然想起自己那一天的疑惑，便问他。  
“啊，说到这个，的确，片场都是女孩子，感觉没有立足之地呢。”  
橘说到这个便不好意思地笑了起来。

橘要准备考试，还要去剧场见习，难得出现在家门口，上城家对睦月的压力也一天比一天大。等到他升初二的冬天，也就是大半年之后，他才又和橘在街口的便利店相遇了。青春期的男孩长个飞快，校服裤子都不够长了，但睦月发现他还是比橘矮了一头，对方轻而易举就能揉乱自己的头发。橘也像是抓着青春尾巴又冲了个头，大衣袖长有些局促，手套和袖口间露出一截白皙纤瘦的手腕和石英表。橘请他喝了一杯热可可，帮他推自行车。睦月和他讲了些自己的苦恼：爸妈已经开始旁敲侧击他的高中升学了，望美好像到了青春期的必经阶段，为自己脸上长痘痘而苦恼，还屡次和他吵架。橘一直陪他走到家门口，初冬的小雪落在他们肩膀头顶，睦月的头发湿湿的，耷拉下来像小狗。橘把自行车还给他：“不要感冒了。”  
“什么？”  
橘指指他头发上融化的积雪——现在已经是水珠了：“头发湿了，回去吹一吹。”  
睦月摸了一把自己湿哒哒的头顶，“啊，要不是橘さん提醒我，我还不知道呢。”  
望美在门边喊他们两人。睦月看到橘手上提的便利店袋子，知道他的晚饭只可能是便当：他不做饭，做饭也很难吃，自称是味觉守备范围广，但睦月觉得那只是他的味音痴借口。  
“橘さん……晚饭也来我们家吃吧？家里本来人就不少，加一双筷子也可以的，”他已经开始喊望美让女孩儿通知父母了，但橘摆摆手，回绝了他们的好意。  
“不麻烦你们了，我也是只有今天晚上才有机会在家里，平时都在剧场见习的。”  
他趁着望美还没出来，赶忙跑到自家铁门前转开了锁：“回去记得吹头发。再见，睦月。”  
睦月一手拿着纸杯，一手掌着车把，看着橘头也不回地进了屋子。但除了一楼门廊附近透出来了灯光，整栋小屋里并无额外的明亮窗户。望美和父母出来等他进屋了，他却只呆呆地看着邻居门口那盏路灯。

即使橘反复叮嘱他，睦月也还是感冒了。随后几天恰逢雪化的天气，气温下降让他不得不捂着冰袋躺在床上。望美给他拿了作业和信件，睦月半躺在床上一封一封看过去，翻到最后发现一个没有落款的信封。  
是橘投进去的。  
睦月没来由地产生了一股勇气。他飞速拆开信件：的确是橘，写的有些仓促，信纸上有剧团的提头，也只寥寥写了几行。无非是从望美那听说了睦月生病的事情，告诉他不要赌气，好好治病。他自己也马上要出发上京参加面试，越来越忙，以后见面的机会也少了。  
或许是更少了。  
睦月下床的时候颤了一下，头昏让他差点又摔回床上。他强撑着拉开窗帘，发现橘的家里罕见地又亮起了门廊灯。他抓着那封信，甚至把信纸都抓皱成一团。  
还会有吗？再见这种事。

睦月在家居服外面套了一条工装裤和一件大衣就出了门。爸妈今天加班，他也尽量没打扰到正在看电视剧的望美。路上雪化了一半，他甚至在橘的院子里滑了一跤。橘是不上大门锁的人，睦月便一路连滚带爬冲到门廊下，按了好几声门铃。  
橘来开门时掩不住惊讶，发现他潮红的脸色和衣着后有些恼火地把他拉进门，迅速开了暖风空调和毛毯，把初中生按在沙发上，将他裹得严严实实。睦月见他忙前忙后，还给自己倒了热水，开始为自己的冲动后悔。先于他思维的，他已经说出来了：  
“对不起……我不应该任性……”  
橘把他的杯子收走，打断了他连续不断的道歉：“没什么，既然来了就休息一下，我给望美打电话。”  
“……不。”  
“什么……？”橘没有领会他的意思。  
“不要打电话。”  
睦月缩成一团，埋在几个抱枕里。他重复了一遍：不要打电话。  
“……”橘在他旁边坐下来，“好吧，再坐一会。”  
橘的家里陈设过于简单，甚至没有电视。他们之间的距离逐渐铺满了常见的沉默，睦月快要被这种沉默给淹没了。  
还好是橘先浮出水面，拉了他一把：“要看吗？”  
“哈？”  
橘说话的同时，手上也不停地折叠着一张今天的报纸，“辉夜岛，我初次演出的那场舞台剧。我这几天见习，又排练了这一场，你不是觉得我上一次演的很一般吗？啊，你虽然没说，但我看得出来，我自己都觉得不行。”  
他把纸玫瑰递到睦月眼前，“你想要再看一次吗？”  
睦月还没来得及回答他，橘就挪开了茶几，站定摆出了起手姿势。  
橘今天穿的一身黑：高领竖纹毛衣，一条黑色直筒裤，穿鞋不方便于是把拖鞋甩掉了，没穿袜子，赤脚踩在地板上。他身边现在没有水手月亮，也没有那件天鹅绒的披风，连那支盛开的红玫瑰，花瓣上都印满了911事故的新闻。暖风呼呼地吹着睦月，把他全身都烤得暖烘烘的，像是坐在暖气过高的剧场里。夜礼服假面出场了，在音乐声中踩着节拍翩翩然而至，像黑夜里的蝴蝶，伴着舞台的简陋灯光和雾气，他和水手月亮两人站在舞台中心，高声歌唱着辉夜岛的传说，玫瑰花从他手中抛出，划过一条抛物线，落到上城睦月的手中。  
睦月抬头，恍恍惚惚，看到窗户边升起一轮新月，伴着雪落下来的簌簌声，夜礼服假面在拂晓到来前消失了。

他再睁眼时，就躺在自己卧室的床上。闹钟还有五分钟才响，望美在敲门。床头柜上放着那支用报纸折的玫瑰花，电子表上显示的确是2001年。  
是梦啊。两个幻境逐渐重叠在一起了，他也看不清橘的脸庞了。  
是梦啊。  
睦月去给望美开了门：“我已经醒了喔。”

家里的压力颇有成效。即使睦月不爱补习班和过量的作业，他还是考上了出名的高中。即使进的只是普通班，但有了几个朋友，在社团里也有一个位置，对他来说就已经很不错了。  
睦月对自己的定位就是普通人。而橘不是，橘是本应就该在舞台上发光的人。他自那年冬天后就没见到过橘，家也搬走了，院子里的石板路上甚至不曾故意落下一张留言条。他和睦月的目标本来就不一样，演艺学校是什么样，考试流程如何，睦月作为普通围墙里的人一概不知。  
他也曾试探性地在放学后经过剧院，探寻般地搜索着海报上的人名，一概无功而返。这种时候，睦月就会感慨于自己的预感：再见这种事还会有吗？那时候觉得还是有的。  
也许吧。  
也许还有吧。  
睦月从信箱中抽出一封信，没有收件和发件。他从其中抽出来一张舞台剧的票，位置很好，有人用铅笔在上面标出了那一场是大千秋。  
他又看了看时间：刚好是春假第一天。  
望美刚好回来了，发现他站在门外发呆，从后面猛地拍了他后背一巴掌。睦月现在在篮球社，身板好了许多，这一下没能吓到他，反而让望美吃了一惊。  
他把票递给望美：要去吗？  
“是给你的吧？说不定是……”  
睦月把食指竖在两人之间，“我那一天有补习班的课，你去看看吧，应该是你喜欢的故事。”

补习班一直留堂到九点半。睦月有好几个问题没回答上来，被老师拽着又加时了。他在公车站徘徊不决好久，一直等到末班车都没有了，最后还是一路跑去了剧院。不出所料，舞台剧已经散场了，不过送的花篮还摆在门口，他一排一排看过去，有从电视上见过的大名，也有其他领域的称号。睦月想起他连这部剧的主要内容都还不知道，便又兜回门口去看千秋场宣传的大海报。  
于是他就以这种方式，和橘朔也再会了。依然是小麦色肌肤，戏服设置甚至能让睦月隐约看到他那道从后背延伸过来的伤口。落幕后的剧院看管不严，睦月趁着保安打瞌睡，偷偷溜进了后台。他找到唯一一间依然有亮光透出来的等待室，躲在门外悄悄掀起了帘子。  
橘连戏服都还没换，背对着他坐在梳妆台前。睦月还在犹豫要不要喊他的名字，就又一次被抢先了。  
“睦月。”  
高中生被喊到名字，只好钻进来，站在他身后。  
“橘……橘さん……是怎么知道我在这的呢？”  
橘没有回头，他的视线和睦月的视线在玻璃上交汇了。  
“我从镜子里看见你了。还以为你今天不会来了，睦月。”  
睦月从口袋里掏出那支纸玫瑰递过去，唯唯诺诺地解释道：“……我今天去了补习班，虽然是春假第一天。但我。我出来的时候已经没有礼品店还开门了。你有看到望美吗？她有送花给你吗？……总之。总之我太忙了，没有什么礼物可以给你……我在外面看到说这是你第一次正式主演……”  
橘还是像以前那样，耐心地听他说完，才接下经由自己手而诞生的玫瑰花。  
“我们又再见了呢，睦月。”


	3. Fly Me to The Star

Fly Me To The Star

 

 

1.  
橘朔也遗失了那本书——书皮老旧，沾了油渍和咖啡斑点；边角倒是平整，一看就是被好好地用字典或是别的重物压过。上城睦月的签名端端正正签在扉页上，用铅笔很轻地划了几笔，像个小学生，一点也不飘逸。  
睦月做了一个月的心理建设才把这本书从他的办公室抽屉里拿出来，也意味着那时候距离橘的生日也已经过了一个月了。营业部的工作比他想象的要繁忙很多，生日当天橘甚至还在关西出差，第二天才迎接了部员准备的糖果纸花和生日蛋糕。睦月站在人群外围，等到职员都散去，才扭捏着站到橘的眼前，畏畏缩缩地说了句生日快乐。  
假如他这时候抬头，就会发现橘的脸上还沾着没擦掉的草莓奶油。但他只盯着自己脚尖，心里盘算着橘的回应：他没有礼物，也没有多余的祝福。  
橘拍了怕他肩膀，趁他有反应前擦干净自己的嘴角：“谢谢。你也要加油喔，睦月。”

他一点儿也不介意睦月是否空手而来。  
睦月是他去年特招的新人。说是特招，是因为当时睦月的笔试成绩并不出众，甚至排在倒数几位。但刚好有排在前面的人因为生病错过面试，睦月挤上末班车，结果又因为没有充分准备，面试成绩也一般。但最后橘还是把他招了进来，理由是营业部缺人。  
但营业部甚至连多余的一张办公桌都没有了。睦月招进来的职位本来是普通部员，因此又莫名其妙变成了额外的行政助理：有点像打杂活的，但橘又经常把他带在身边去学习。男孩刚从象牙塔里进社会，学的不快，总是笨手笨脚，好几次都把自己关在行政小隔间里发呆。  
不知为何橘有点害怕他掉眼泪，可能是因为他不知道怎么说安慰话。而他收到这本《银河铁道之夜》时，睦月又确实是在哭：站在他的办公室落地窗前，怀里紧紧抱着什么东西。从后面看过去，他弓着腰佝着背，肩膀一耸一耸，委屈巴巴活像被淋湿的博美犬。  
橘一直等到他发现自己才露出一点苦笑：“上来拿个东西”。  
他想说什么，但还没说出口就被睦月打断了。对方递过来一本旧书，没等他拿稳就撒了手，掉在地上，还摔出一张小相片。睦月也不去捡，倔强地站在原地：“对不起，太迟了。”  
“什么太迟了？”  
“礼物。书。生日礼物。”  
睦月甚至把自己那件新西装的袖口当成了手绢。他走出办公室时左脚绊右脚，碰倒了放着咖啡用具的小茶几，冷掉的陈咖啡泼在地上，染湿了一小片地毯，又溅在封面上。橘还没来得及给他拿纸巾，就听到了开门和电梯到达的铃声。  
橘把书拾起来时也看到了那张小像——高中时候的睦月站在海边傻笑。穿着学兰，比出小树杈手势；旁边的石头上蹲着一只猫，太阳映得他浑身光芒灿烂，周身都萦绕着少年人的光芒。  
他把书收进包里，走到睦月刚刚站过的地方。从他的办公室看出去刚好能望见东京晴空塔，而面前的地毯上又湿漉漉，泪痕都浸润在细密的羊毛纤维里了。

 

2.  
就算天然呆如剑崎，也看得出来睦月一直在躲着橘。剑崎和谁都关系好，但睦月年纪小，就对他更好一些。入夏第一天他邀橘一起去休息室摸鱼，便问到这件事。  
橘也不明白。他印象里的躲避事件已经有三起了。上次是为了和他错开同一班电梯而主动迟到扣工资；上上次是在食堂看到他和剑崎，隔着大厅的对角线距离就扔下刚吃了两口的蛋包饭跑掉了。今天则是拜托另一位行政小姐递来的请假条，说是因为过敏症太严重，不得不去医院打吊针，自然就不能来公司了。也是情理之中，橘想，只能算半件。  
“哈，他是对你过敏吗？橘前辈。”剑崎不抽烟，和橘找了个角落坐下来后点了柠檬味苏打水。  
“可能是对你过敏吧。”  
“为什么？”  
橘看了看窗外，“既然过了飘絮的季节，那就只可能是……啊，宠物。”  
他难得尴尬，松了松衬衫领靠在椅背上。剑崎还在问他为什么，橘解释：“宠物毛发也会过敏。”  
剑崎翻个白眼，明白橘又是在说他像金毛大狗，但也知道这是个玩笑：“没听他说过。”  
橘欲言又止，“上周五带他去了我家。”

新人入职聚会当天睦月喝多了酒，出门时已经只会趴在橘身上念念叨叨说胡话了。在场只有橘是开车来的，问半天睦月的地址也没问出半个字来，只好先把他甩上车后座往自己家开。睦月的额头汗津津的，两颊沾着醉酒后的酡红。橘掏了半天湿纸巾，结果只拿出一包抽纸，只好用矿泉水扑湿了敷在他额头上。  
“睦月？”橘轻轻拍了拍他的脸颊，“我扶你上楼。”  
他半拖半抱地把男孩背进了自己家，一开门就受到一猫一狗的欢迎——实际是狗粮和猫粮都吃完了的缘故。睦月扒在他身上死不松手，活像他养的另一只博美犬。橘想把他安置到沙发上，但不仅没成功，反而让睦月有了机会直接抱了上来。  
“たち……たちばな……”  
“是？”  
橘被吓得不轻，但还是照顾到他意识不清，“在喊我吗？”  
“橘前辈……橘前辈有没有看那本书呢……”  
“假如看过了……不，没看过也好，我只是想让橘前辈知道……”  
“知道……我、我喜欢橘前辈……すき、だいすき。”

睦月说完就歪在橘的怀里睡着了。倒是橘把人丢在地板上落荒而逃。他立刻去找了自己的抽屉和书柜，可就是没找到那本《银河铁道之夜》。他单独把小相片拿了出来，这时候正安安静静躺在台灯下。  
话是收不回去了，他能够装作没听见，也能寄希望于睦月忘掉这件事。橘收拾收拾心情，还是把睦月抱去客房的床上，又给他准备了一套干净衣服和水在床头。不过等他自己醒来的时候，睦月已经悄悄走掉了，博美犬一直在挠门，被橘猫打了一巴掌。  
接下来两天是周末。橘就差把公寓拆了，也没能找到睦月的礼物。而再上班，就收到了睦月的请假条。  
他顿悟自己可能是丢了那本书。

3.  
医生叫到睦月的名字时他正在打喷嚏，眼泪糊了满脸，胳膊上一片红点点。他在家里消沉了两天，直到今天早上出门换衣服时才发现身上起了疹。  
想来是橘养的那两只宠物惹的祸。睦月盯着医生的笔出神：那天晚上他好像对橘说了什么，但记不到了。醒来的时候甚至不知道在哪，有一只橘猫在门口警惕地看着他，而另一只博美已经在兴冲冲朝他摇尾巴。他到了客厅还顺便喂了一猫一狗，同时赫然发现橘在毕业时拍的学士照片摆在电视柜上。他怔然，不等说声谢谢就逃离现场。  
医生给他开了三天吊针。睦月提着单子去交费，排队的时候也在喷嚏不停。过敏的季节逝去，门诊里的人也少了，只有几个做完雾化的小孩儿被妈妈带着在休息。睦月挂着针在角落里打瞌睡，又困又饿，但过敏症状让他无所适从，只好抱着胳膊蜷缩在椅子上。  
他左手不是惯用，右手又插着针头，想找张餐巾纸出来擦眼泪也做不到。睦月只好一直用手背去擦多余的泪水，直到有人给他递来张手帕。  
老古董，现在谁还用手帕。  
睦月抬起头，泪眼模糊之中绰绰约约看到熟悉的人影。手帕上绣着浅黄色的格纹，睦月能闻到好闻的月见草味道。  
橘站在他面前，看到他抬头，就笑：“看来真的很严重。对不起，我不知道你对宠物毛发会过敏。”  
睦月呆呆傻傻，下意识接过手帕擦干净脸。在即将拿下手帕的前一刻，他突然回忆起来上周晚上对橘说过的话。

すき。  
だいすき。

睦月的脸瞬间就烧红了。他不敢把手帕从脸上拿下来，即使已经没有眼泪可擦。他多希望橘能说些什么，可橘什么也没说，就这样站在他面前看着他。  
是护士先来帮他拔针的，顺便叮嘱他记得明天也要来。他把手帕还给橘，捂着手背的针眼站起来往左一步，对方也跟着往左一步。他往右，橘也往右堵着他。  
“我回公司去。”  
“我送你回去。”  
“离公司就几站地铁。”  
“午间时候不堵车。”  
橘带他去医院附近吃了顿午饭，两人一前一后回到公司，睦月被剑崎围着问东问西，而橘则从侧门回了办公室。他一整个下午都没有喊睦月帮忙处理什么事务，但睦月分明看到隔壁间的小姐姐进出好几次。他给剑崎发站内信问去不去休息室，结果发现剑崎逃班去对面写字楼谈恋爱了。

4.  
“我把书带走了，橘前辈。”  
他们的立场对调了一下。橘站在落地窗前，太阳从他身后打过来，照着睦月的脸。睦月看不清楚橘的脸，而他的视线也被夕阳的光晕染得一片混沌。  
下班后他还是来敲开了橘的门。他想，至少要说清楚书的事。

睦月是在客房的桌子上发现他送出去的那本《银河铁道之夜》的。显然橘是看过了，在里面夹了一片枫叶书签，刚好停在康贝瑞拉淹死在河里的那一节。他翻来覆去把书看了好几遍，也没找到自己的那张高中纪念。他一时慌乱，走的时候也带走了书。  
假设这是告别，也不过是把过去交到另一个人手中罢了。  
睦月小时候最常翻的书就是这一本，上面记满了他的符号和手绘。他在双数页的页脚还画了动态画，一辆火车好似是在前行，但又只看得出那些粗糙的苇草在飘摇。边角缝隙里还有一些小人，都是孤独地背着书包，坐在角落里看着这些平片假名和气象轮柱。他没有给自己画三角路标，而是加了很多盛开的龙胆。小人在花丛和湖边走来走去，没发现自己走的是个圆。

他本只想解释书的问题——出于过度的愧疚和自责才把礼物又擅自带回去，而送出的时候甚至没考虑到这是一本旧书。假如，他说，假如橘前辈能理解就好了。  
人是可以相互理解的吗？睦月问。但我都不理解我自己。  
我对橘前辈，是什么感情呢。  
太阳真正落山了。睦月能看清橘的脸了。他抬起头，终于能直视橘的眼睛：  
“我可以喜欢橘前辈吗？”  
“我可以得到您的喜欢吗？”


	4. 一根猫毛

一根猫毛

 

“假使，”睦月请了剑崎一杯奶茶，坐在跳舞机旁边的方块凳子上看别人打柏青哥，“假使，我被一只猫给盯上了。”  
剑崎喝了几口就掏出剩下的币去打拳皇，然后被一个小学生虐的趴在地上爬不起来。他怕睦月笑他，悻悻地坐回来看高中生跳舞，“什么被猫给盯上。”  
“就是啊，我最近，总是能看到一只猫，有虎斑花纹，但又像是橘猫，四只脚套着白手套。”睦月手舞足蹈地给剑崎形容了一番。说话的过程中剑崎又和他去打了一盘太鼓达人，然后发现没喝完的奶茶不知道什么时候被收走了。  
“去吃饭？”剑崎看一眼手表，觉得不太适合再喝点什么。  
“我妈今天喊我回家，”睦月挠头，开始收拾背包——他们逃了补习班的课，补习的地方又热又闷，连睡觉都睡不着，“我之后就不去上课了，她说给我请了家教。”  
“家教？”  
“是隔壁学校的大学生。今晚来我家吃饭。”  
睦月和剑崎一前一后走出游戏室，傍晚的暑气还蒸腾着，他瞬间就被热量给哄了回去。他们刚走到十字路口，睦月便又发现了那只猫，黄棕色背纹，小山竹似的爪子，混在逆行的人群中看他。  
“剑崎！是它！”睦月赶快抓住剑崎的胳膊，“又是那只猫！”  
剑崎顺着他指的地方看过去，只看到一张散落在地上的报纸：头版头条是年代组合的正式解散新闻。随着汽车飞逝而过的风飘扬而去。  
“没有猫。睦月，你是不是中暑？”  
他们同样立在逆流里，有人撞他肩膀。睦月抓了抓半湿的头发，“那是我看错了。”

实际上橘第二天才来到上城家，解释是昨天校学生会有临时会议，他作为书记员不能抽身。睦月的父母倒是很和蔼，直说希望他好好帮帮自家小孩——总得上个过得去的大学。被喊到名字的少年还在上下打量他的这位家教老师：天气正热，橘穿了件黑白横纹的短袖，下身是卡其色的九分裤，戴副金丝框的眼镜，有种未脱离学校的书生气。  
睦月也想不到有什么别的词来形容——他也是学生，没资格这么说，况且还比橘小了四岁。  
他乖乖把自己的书和上一次模考的卷子递过去，橘认真地帮他画题目和重点。睦月先看着铅笔在纸上移动，穿过那些红的蓝的笔迹，然后在数字旁画圈；又觉得自己注意力实在好不集中，飘飘忽忽便移向橘那只握着铅笔的右手。他也认真地去看，看修建成半月形的指甲，手背上残留下来的不知道是何时造成的伤痕，还有虎口处的一点蓝黑色墨水渍。  
“睦月？”橘用笔敲了敲他脑袋，“有听我在说什么吗？”  
“……真的好难耶，橘くん，”他更觉得不好意思，“我一听这个就走神。”  
“没关系的，慢慢来就好了。”

他们每周见三次面，卡着每周模考和总结的时间。睦月再笨也知道勤能补拙，还无端生出一种不想让橘看笑话的心理，呆在书房的时间越来越长，篮球社去的少，甚至剑崎也喊不动他。相对的，那只猫来的次数也变多了。睦月甚至都习惯了它蹲在窗户边上打瞌睡，厚实的毛顺着窗台流下来，尾巴从作业纸上扫过去 。他悄悄买了点猫粮和罐头，但每次对方都是舔几口就跑掉了，留下睦月一个人收拾烂摊子，还不能被爸妈发现他在节省饭钱来喂猫。  
他想让橘也见见这只猫，只能寄希望于两方的时间重合。但橘每次来，那只猫都不会出现。直到橘发现了窗台上的鱼干，才坦白说最近有一只猫在跟着他。  
“什么猫？”  
睦月给他形容了一次，但他实在想不起来自己曾经为了这只猫做过什么好事。  
“啊，那可能是跟你有缘分吧。”  
“不，我又不讨小动物喜欢。”  
“可是现在就有猫跟着你，反而是我比较不讨动物喜欢吧？”  
“没有！”睦月从椅子上蹦起来，“橘くん！……橘くん才不会……”  
他后面的语调慢慢低下去，低到自己都听不见了。他们这周的课结束了，暑假也接近了尾声。橘等了一会见他不再说话，摸摸他脑袋，“带你出去吃饭吧？你爸妈今晚还回来吃饭吗？”

たちばな。  
たちばな　さくや。  
睦月在草稿纸上写了好几遍橘的名字，又划掉。他本来想说橘也是讨小动物欢心的：拿点食物，多给他们梳梳毛，但越辩解越苍白，干脆就闭了嘴。反而是吃饭的时候橘开始谈他小时候养金鱼养奶猫，金鱼死了好几拨，奶猫养到一半大就被送了人。他谈恋爱也时常陪女朋友去猫咖，结果那些猫都绕着他走。  
那只猫。睦月反应过来时，虎斑猫正蹲在窗户边看他，而后跳到写了橘朔也名字的草稿纸上。睦月刚拿来今天晚上打包回来的意面，就见到猫在啃那张纸，赶忙把它抱到一边。  
“你要吃这个吗，”他把打包盒递过去，“鱼干也不吃，猫粮也不吃，你真是挑嘴。”  
猫先嗅了嗅他的手，又舔了舔肉酱，然后一爪子把盘子打翻了——不如说，是橘把盘子打翻了。

睦月定定地看着手里的猫：现在变成了橘朔也。他比橘矮了一个头，正好靠在他胸前。橘还套着今天的那套蓝色衬衫，吸饱了西餐厅的食物味道，胸口有一点果汁印。头发扎在颈后成一截小揪揪，碎发还是不可避免地耷拉下来。  
“还要抱着吗？”橘失笑，“很惊讶？”  
“就很像……”  
很像少女漫。睦月被自己的念头给真正吓到了，他猛地把橘一推，自己往后退的时候踩翻了打包盒，一惊一乍又拽住橘的衣服领，两人不可避免地滚在一起摔倒在地毯上。橘的眼镜被摔飞到不知道哪里去了。他被睦月压着，只好伸长胳膊到处去摸索。睦月压在他身上像是过于沉重的爱。他抓了半天也没找到眼镜，只好推推高中生，“眼镜找不着了。”  
睦月没动静，反而把橘的手腕钳着困在地上。  
“你骗我。”  
橘挣扎了几下没能起来，“我哪有骗你？”  
“你说你不讨小动物喜欢。”  
“那确实是……”  
“你骗我。”  
睦月把橘压着不能动弹——不仅这样，他甚至腾出一只手来开始扯橘的衣领，指上动作不灵活，甚至直接就把扣子给拽掉了。橘还来不及反应，他的衬衫就被拉开了一半，光洁的胸脯暴露在微冷的空气里，皮肤上有一道斜着的伤疤。  
“是你，”睦月说，“被我救下的猫。小学一年级的时候，被我和爸妈发现的，被虐待后又遗弃在雪地里的虎斑猫。但我们养了一个月后它就逃走了。”  
他比划：“腹部被划了一刀，我们差点以为它就要死了。”  
“是你吗？橘くん。”

橘不置可否：“帮我找一下我的眼镜吧。”  
他见睦月不动弹，便推推他：“很冷的，地上。快放我起来。”  
睦月摔到一边，橘也坐起来，他看着低着头的男孩：“因为我骗了你，所以在伤心吗？”  
“不是。”  
“那为什么，”橘伸出双手捧住睦月的脸，看着他的眼睛，“为什么又在哭呢？明明说过不要再哭的。”  
“上一次，我是以为你要死了，但是你还活着……真是、真是太好了。”  
睦月的眼泪扑簌簌掉在橘的手上，又顺着手臂滚落下来。他不小心坐在了意面盒子旁，半边裤子都沾上了肉酱，但睦月一点也没察觉。他像失而复得了什么宝物，颤抖着抓住橘的手腕，攥得指甲都发了半边苍白，“真的是你吗？这次不要骗我了。”  
“可是，我只是一只猫。”  
“并不是！橘くん是，是对我很重要的人……不论怎么说，你都帮过我很多……”  
“这没什么，是你自己努力。”  
“不对！都不对！我，我很喜欢橘くん，真的很喜欢！”  
睦月看到橘的眼神，又注意到他的衣领，“……也不是，不是那个意思……”  
橘用拇指擦拭过他的泪痕：“真的很谢谢你。任何方面都是。但我要走了，你看，暑假也快要结束了。”  
“去哪里呢？”  
“我是一只猫啊，睦月，想去哪里就去哪里。”  
“那你留下来好吗？”  
“感情永远不是束缚别人的借口，睦月。只要你希望，我会回来看你的。”  
“……那我可以吻你一下吗？橘。”  
不过睦月不等橘回答，就擅自轻轻咬了一下橘的下唇，尝到一股桃子汽水味——他们在餐厅点的饮料，不加冰，但是淡得像凉白开。可这时候又甜蜜起来了。  
橘反而笑了，从书桌旁捡过眼镜，递给脸红耳朵红的高中生，“送给你吧。”  
“要走了吗？”  
睦月赶忙站起来。橘又变成了那只虎斑猫，顺着睦月的裤脚和后背爬到他肩膀上，碰了碰他的脸颊。然后从他肩头一跃而出，飞向窗外的那轮圆圆的白色月亮。一根橘色的毛从风中跌落，降落在那张附了牙印的草稿纸上。


	5. 春天的阵雨

睦月爬上宿舍床的时候有点胃痛。他没吃晚饭，在宿舍做大作业直到断电熄灯。橘送来的一箱樱桃还放在地上：据说价值不菲，不是车厘子，甜味没那么重，是原本的樱桃味道。  
他对于樱桃的记忆还停留在小学四年级，街边水果摊上摆着一丛丛的小樱桃。不同于现在如硬币大的果实，彼时的水果就像一颗颗贝中珍珠，熟得不透，连红色都是一种病态的、泛着青色的红。那天好像是什么节日，一家人在外面吃完饭散步回家。望美比睦月小三岁，刚好是闹腾不听话的幼稚年纪。女孩儿吵着要吃那种奇怪的水果，睦月觉得太贵，父母也有些为难。但相比于钱包，家长貌似更不能接受尊严的丢失——即使只是孩子的哭闹。  
于是睦月负责拎回去一个大袋子，大袋子里是一个巴掌大的盒子。一家人近乎神圣地把那个塑料盒放在餐桌中间，望美吃了一个就不愿再碰。  
睦月也尝了几个。不苦不涩，但也没有他想象的美味。没有甜味，略微发酸，是一种形容不出来的水果的“本来味道”。  
那盒樱桃大家都不吃。最后进了垃圾桶。父母没有责备望美，毕竟她“不懂事”。但之后四个人都非常默契地没有提起这件事，自然樱桃也没有进过家门了。  
橘给他寄来一箱樱桃的时候睦月有些不知所措。附的手信里说要尽快吃，不然会发霉。他给他的舍友分了一大把，还剩大半箱。睦月强撑着吃了一些，后来因为懒惰或者是期末周过于忙碌，一直放了四五天。等他结束作业，再想起这件事时，已经有不少樱桃长了霉斑。他挑了一小碗出来，边刷手机边把果肉都塞进了胃里。  
他被这些过量摄入折腾得有些睡不着。睦月翻着水区BBS，突然想到要和橘说点什么。最开始想打电话，但一瞧时间，已经过了转钟：假使橘在加班，那也有事要做；而他要是回了家，应该已经睡觉了。于是他纠结许久，给橘发了一条短信：樱桃吃完了。  
那边回的蛮快的。睦月没翻几页，手机就震了一下：好吃吗？是同事推荐的，我也没尝过。  
好吃，是樱桃的味道。就是没来得及吃完，有的发霉了。  
没关系的，天气太热了。这周学校是会放假吗？  
嗯。  
那你在邮箱里拿钥匙开门吧，我特意留了一把在外面，以后你可以直接回家了。

同居时间不算长，见面时间少之又少。睦月有时候会想，这难道也是一种恋爱吗？艺术生的繁多作业让他常在工作室通宵，和同伴一起倒在颜料堆里睡死过去。从某种意义上来讲橘也差不离，社畜生活给睦月敲了警钟：想要做到出人头地，996是不够的。  
上一次和橘见面是春假。放假前两人还盘算了一番去哪里旅行，睦月小心翼翼地说想去台场看独角兽。连机票都买好之后，连绵了一星期的大雨把他们堵在杉并的房子内不能动弹。睦月没从学校带几件衣服，只能望着阳台上的衬衫T恤发呆。橘有些不好意思地给他道歉，虽然不知道自己在为什么道歉。但是睦月说自己很快乐，是大学里过的最快乐的一个春假。  
放弃了工作室的笔，离开了潮湿阴暗的宿舍。橘养了一只喜乐蒂，睦月第一次和她见面的时候就被舔了满脸口水。他喜欢抱着狗狗打游戏，假使是阴云的下午，还有可能就直接躺在地板上睡着了。一般是橘把他喊起来，或者给他铺一张毯子，这得取决于接下来他们是吃晚饭还是吃橘买回来的应季水果。

这次放假的时间不长，两三天而已。睦月收拾了一些衣物——实际上他记得公寓里还放了一些T恤——再带上未完成的作业边角料，就上了公车。大学在郊外地区，去橘的家里要转公车和地铁。在大学城附近还没有通公共交通的时候，一般都是橘来接他。两个人趟着因施工和暴雨而积满的泥水，要穿过一整个校区才能到达橘停车的地方。  
地铁修好后他就一个人去。除了假期和周末，睦月也会选择没有课的晚上或是下午去那边写作业。橘一般不在，直到他坐末班车回学校也不在。

睦月在邮箱里找到了那把钥匙，亮晶晶的，像金平糖让他产生了一种想吞掉的欲望。他打开门，说一句“我回来了”，然后将路上顺带买的零食都放在门廊里。  
喜乐蒂不在。他有些惊慌，但转念一想或许是橘把他送到哪里去了——送到宠物店去洗澡，托养给楼下的邻居，等等等等。  
睦月趴在茶几上做作业。但总是画得不顺心，碳条总是莫名其妙地掉在地上摔成几截，水笔不出墨，他翻了下包发现忘了带替换芯。他最后拿出水彩颜料盒时，湿润的翠色颜料顺着盒盖边缘流出来，又沿着他的胳膊滑下来打湿了衬衫袖口。  
电话响起来。想也不用想，就知道包里现在一塌糊涂。还好作业本放在隔水夹层，睦月没想什么，忽视掉自己一直在闪的手机，跑去洗手间用力地搓去沾上的颜料。白色水池里布满了溅出来的色水，过量依附在池壁上。睦月发现自己去不掉指尖上的颜料，只好抽了一大堆餐巾纸转而擦拭池壁上的绿色。明明该很轻松就拭去的颜色，他怎么擦都擦不干净，眼底全是残留的阴影。  
手机响过最后一声，转接到语音信箱。橘的声音伴着水流响起来：睦月，你已经到家了吧。我今天会提早下班，需要我带什么回来吗？  
不需要。我没什么需要的。一切都很好。  
睦月很想这么说，但他只是关上了洗手间的门，然后钻进浴缸，打开水龙头放水。浴室里飘着月见草精油的香味，浴缸一角还放着一个橡皮鸭。他把自己埋在水中，抬着眼睛望着窗户外的云朵。浴室唯一一扇透气窗很小，甚至都容不下一个小孩儿钻过去。  
水很冷。加上最近的梅雨天气，气温也不算高。衬衫贴着皮肤的感觉让睦月有点难受。他不打算出来，也没想过去收拾客厅的残局。沾满了混合色的单肩包，一沾手就掉末的碳条，洗手池里堆满了半干不湿的餐巾纸。他有一丝愧疚：这里是橘的家，不是他的。他是什么？可能是一名借住者，还可能是别的什么，是被橘收容的小孩，但总结来说，他没有那么多权利去要求别的。  
想到这样他把自己抱紧了。水真的很冷，时钟走动的滴答声让他昏昏欲睡，有人开门都没有发现。浴缸里的水已经满了，过多的冷水溢出来打湿了浴缸边的一块地垫。  
橘进门的时候先是看到了门廊上的几包零食。他把喜乐蒂放进来，发现茶几上堆的作业和材料。他喊了两声睦月的名字，没有人回答他，才顺着水声找到洗手间去。  
他甚至先敲了两下门。喜乐蒂非常乖地蹲坐在洗手间门外。迎接一人一狗的是一地的流水，橘凭感觉认为睦月是在哭，但是他看不到表情，又什么都不方便做。只好蹲在浴缸边以一种别扭的方式搂着男孩儿，轻轻问他发生了什么。  
他的拖鞋被漫过脚背的水给浸得透湿。而搂过睦月的时候，西装上也蹭了好大一片水渍。睦月甚至都不去看他，把脸埋在膝盖和臂弯里不抬头。他的后背蝴蝶骨耸起来像突兀的骨折处。当橘的温暖的手触碰到他的脸颊的时候，睦月觉得橘的影像又清晰起来了：由远及近，变得真实可触。很长时间以来的孤独感和压抑感在一瞬间掀翻了瓶盖，仿佛火山爆发一样喷涌而出。他的眼泪混在浴缸水里，像是滴进海洋一般无影无踪。睦月颤抖着伸出手去，带起一阵湿淋淋的水雾，和橘拥抱在一起。


	6. 大马士革玫瑰

上城睦月坐车出城。这是他第一次离开这座城市，也是他第一次坐火车。他之前并不知道这个铁皮盒子叫什么，毕竟这座城没有车站，而这个盒子早发一班，晚发一班，只要买一张票，谁都能上。睦月小时候上学，经常路过车站，车里都人总是很少，但设备一应不缺，售票窗口全开着，月台上——准确地说是铁轨边——还有小贩。  
没有人送他，拜托给他这项任务的人也没有来。有人说他死了，但报纸上没有任何关于杀人事件的报道。睦月在家附近的杂货店工作，每天无所事事，就常去书店看书。上周二，他在书店外被一个男人拦住，要他去送一幅画。目的地的名字睦月在书上见过：图文描绘里那是一个天堂般的城市，没有流浪街，没有坐地起价的商贩，没有趁乱欺压他们这些穷人的士兵。人人谈吐得体，文质彬彬。睦月有些害怕，又有点儿好奇，他本想和这个男人商量几句，但对方把画塞到他手里，告诉他火车发车的时间后就匆忙离开了。走之前一再叮嘱他，不能私自把画上的布揭开。  
这幅画被睦月放在座位边。因为人很少，所以大家随便坐。他坐在车窗边，从包里摸出两个金币，从月台的小贩那买了一点零食。除了这点钱，他也没什么东西可带：流浪街的大人们都无暇照顾他。不上不下的尴尬年纪，只有街拐角的老大爷送了他一本破破烂烂的书，让他路上解闷看。  
火车准点发车了。睦月在出城后便一直盯着窗外看，像是怎么也看不够。即使那里只有一片无尽的荒原，没有任何生物经过，甚至连一棵树也没有。但那确确实实是睦月前十九年的生命里所未见过的景色。墨色的天空里挂着明亮的星星，没有月亮，但是星辰的光辉足以照亮这片大地。泥土像是很久未被浇灌过，干枯板结，皲裂开深浅不一的皱纹。车里点亮了蜡烛，睦月看着星星，不禁联想到神学院抄本上的知识。  
“那……这里是冰天座吗？”  
他不曾想到自己会有人回答他的自言自语，“是的，那里是冰天座，是战争神的长枪。”  
有人坐在睦月对面。睦月以为是交给他任务的男人，但并不是。这位不速之客穿着一身普通的绒袍，白色的绒布上编织着金线质地的星月。  
“您好……？”  
“不用紧张。我和你的目的地是一样的。”  
“啊……”  
“我的名字是橘朔也。你好，上城睦月。”  
睦月很惊讶：“您怎么会知道我的名字呢？”  
橘伸出手在他眼前挥了挥，睦月就立刻感受到了睡意的侵袭。他不自觉地趴在了折叠餐桌上，但还不忘把那幅画拉拢到自己身边来。他很少做梦，但这次却梦到冰天座的代表神在他身边，用她的长枪将月光冻结而成的冰块打磨成一座宫殿。宫殿堂皇，浑身银白，无人居住在此，只有女神的枪矛遗落在地。

接下来的一周里，橘都和睦月在一起聊天。他们合看那本馈赠的书籍：是一本有关艺术和美的理论书本。睦月觉得艰涩，橘便把那些书页都撕下来，揉一揉，再展开时，书上的文字便都飞舞起来，排列组合成一缕清香的风，钻进上城睦月的脑海里。他不明白橘为什么会有这种魔法，但他就是有。  
同时他也发现了这辆列车，以及外界的差错。列车已经行驶过了五个站，除了睦月出发的家乡，每个站台都是孤零零的，没有聚落，没有人气，没有任何辅助设备，只有月台上的小贩。他通过这些小贩来补充粮草，但可购买的东西并不多。  
橘像是从天边远道而来的仙人。他不吃不喝，但总是容光焕发。帮他理解书上的句子，偶尔也和他讲今天的星座。但这一周里，在同一方向，除了第一晚的冰天座，睦月还看到了本应在反方向的炎天座。橘说那代表着均衡和制裁，代表着涌现而出的巨大力量。  
睦月问：“冰天座和炎天座，为什么会出现在同一个地方呢？”  
“因为过了很长很长的时间。”  
“但是才过去了一周。”  
“那也是很长一段路程了。”  
睦月不解。随后的日子里，他又见到了剩余的代表星座，于是只好见怪不怪，不再提起了。他转而去寻求外界的帮助：但窗外永远是一片荒芜又虚无的原野，他们把车窗打开，一阵阵猛烈的冬风刮过睦月的脸颊，他伸出去的手指迅速被冻僵了。可他记得，出发的时候，家乡还是温暖和煦的春天，他和小朋友们在流浪街的开阔处放风筝。是他们自己扎出来的一只花燕，写满了每个人的愿望和祝福。  
橘见他闷闷不乐，便说：“你想看什么？”  
“不知道。”  
“那，给你看看我所在的世界吧。”  
橘又挥了挥手——他从来不做什么别的动作，只是动一动他的双手。睦月觉得他的手很好看，指甲修剪得圆润，皮肤白皙，食指上带着一轮衔尾蛇的戒指。他再看窗外时，那儿已然是不同于前的景象。从地上生长出无数高大的杉松，遮住了无云的天空，而树与树的间隙间布满了低矮的茂盛灌木，枝叶间盛开着许多明黄色，发着亮光的小花。更为奇特的是，还有纷繁的，像是由水或者火组成的花朵，花瓣大而宽阔，但边界不甚清晰，像一团团朦胧的烟雾。这些花都没有叶子，但茎干还在生长，一直与杉松的树冠下层齐平。树林四周的瀑布倒流，而鱼儿则逆水而游，向着未知的源头溯行。河流上铺着莲叶，莲叶间则点缀着几朵透明发光的绛紫色睡莲。  
“这是哪儿？”  
“是我生活的地方。”  
“我从未在书里见过这种地方。”  
“还有很多你没有见过的事物，睦月，有些你可能一辈子都不会见到，但那也没有什么遗憾。”  
“为什么？我一想到还有未知的事情，我就坐立不安。”  
“但那是命运。”  
“有人告诉我，要开拓命运。”  
“未知的事物才值得开拓。”  
“但那是无穷无尽的。”  
“宿命也是会传承下去的，”橘把窗户阖上，景象又恢复成一片荒野，“以自己的双手开拓命运，尽力而为就可以了，睦月。”  
他起身，拉住睦月的手：“我带你去别的车厢看看吧。”  
两人所在的车厢是火车的尾部。橘在前，一直紧紧拉住他手腕不让他逃开。睦月跟着他，穿过狭窄的过道，看到了许多昏睡在座位上的旅人。他们都穿着统一的黑色长袍，没有行李。车厢里流淌着轻柔的音乐，睦月说：“他们都睡着了吗？”  
“他们都死了。”  
睦月惊得冻在原地。橘没有强求，也跟着停下来， “每一个车站，就是一项考验。前面一站就是终点，只有你一个人活下来了。”  
“是什么考验？”  
“什么都不是。”  
列车的速度放缓了。望出去，睦月能看到城市的石墙边缘。两人又回到座位上，风吹起裹布的一角。睦月把它包好之后，橘从怀里掏出一本书，“我也送你一本书。”  
“可以看吗？”  
“等达成你的目的之后再看。”  
“好。”  
睦月见他不动，“你又要催眠我了吗？”  
“不是。是我要离开了。再见，睦月，我们会再见的。”  
“橘，我多希望你可以和我一起去外面看看。”  
睦月还没有说完，橘就化作一道白色的光芒，消失在星辰里。睦月望向天空，六个星座同时为他打开星天之门，让他感到一种宿命的决意。但少年无暇考虑更多，只是将两本书都放进包里，躺在长椅上呼呼睡去。

睦月按照男人给的地址，找到了一座银白的宫殿，宫殿里住着一名画家。画家当着他的面掀开包裹住画框的黑布，大嚷着：“这怎么回事！小子，你想从我这骗钱，还早了一点！”  
睦月一惊，赶忙向他解释了来龙去脉。但画家不依不饶，坚称这画的毛病不小：画中之人消失了。那本该有一位年轻男性，躺在灌木之间，胸口插着一把匕首，血液沾湿了白袍上的金色星月。照明的花瓣皆暗淡下去，水之花和火之花纷纷为他垂下头颅，血液顺着他的手上的衔尾蛇指环滴进河流，河流便改变了方向，瀑布倒流，鱼群逆行，在睡莲下穿梭。  
无论睦月如何解释，画家就是认为他掉包了原画。他被赶出这座富丽的宫殿，还受到了一顿耻笑和责骂。在这片陌生的土地上，睦月能想到的只有那两本书。他忠实地履行了诺言，不知道橘又能为他带来些什么。  
书的封皮是墨绿色的纹布，布满烫金的纹路。睦月打开时，书页边缘散发出微弱但璀璨的光芒，像天上的星星，斑点璀璨。从书中浮现出一个钻石，那钻石越变越大，直到和画家小屋边的饭店那样高。但钻石顷刻之间就迸开成无数碎片，除了唯一一片断章落在睦月手里外，其他的都杳无踪迹。同时，从钻石里跳出来一只蜂鸟，落在睦月的肩头，衔着一枝玫瑰个一朵雏菊。睦月懵懵懂懂地接过来，发现这两朵花的花瓣也像雾霭一般模糊不清，光芒在不断地回环流淌。  
等到一切光芒都散去后，睦月才发现这本书上是没有字的。蜂鸟也没有随着光芒消失，而是在肩头睡着了。他把玫瑰和雏菊别在封面的细绳上，向着城外走去。


End file.
